List of Terms and Enemies
The terms are for pretty much anything, while the enemies is for the main story. Feel free to add whatever you want! Terms Baccano!: Immortals: People who can heal within seconds from wounds and can only die via a certain method. They have powers that come with their immortality: the ability to 'devour' others by placing their right hand on someone and thinking "I want to eat"; eternal youth; and the ability to give information to others by placing their left hand on their heads. *'Incomplete Immortals': People who can only heal as immortals do. They cannot devour others, and can die of old age. Immortality elixir: A drink that can grant immortality. Depending on the drink, it can grant either complete immortality or incomplete immortality. Main Story: Aeternalis: The continent the heroes found themselves on at the start of the story. Aeternalis is Latin for 'Eternal'. Aeternalis has mountains in the north, huge cities in the west, wide plains in the center, forests in the east and wetlands in the south. It is ruled by a fair king and his queen in the city in the direct center of Aeternalis. Argentum Mountains: The mountain range in the north of Aeternalis that take up the majority of the north, northeast and northwest corners of the continent, where Dr. Michel Sirius's lab and home lay. It is populated by a manner of animals and plants that thrive in the cold, with a den of monsters near the eastern range. Argentum is Latin for 'Silver'. Panem Plains: The plains that make up the central part of Aeternalis, where the castle town of Melle lays. Shepards and farmers live here, as do monsters in a cave just on the outskirts of Melle. Panem is Latin for 'bread', while Melle is Latin for 'honey'. Ferrum City: The center city of a small kingdom of cities in the western half of Aeternalis. One half of the city is similar to that of a medival town, with a blacksmith and the smell of brimstone looming about it, while the other half is immersed in the future and always seems clean and bright. The town, along with its surrounding cities, is responsible for the train tracks that carry the people of Aeternalis around the continent. Monsters are said to lurk within the alleyways and shadowy parts of town. Ferrum is Latin for "Iron". *Chalybs Town: a smaller city within the kingdom of cities. It is responsible for creating the trains of Aeternalis. Chalybs is Latin for "Steel". Temporum Woods: the common name of the forests in the eastern area of Aeternalis. It is said that there is a town that lays on the other side of the forest, and there are legends of bird-people within the forest itself, but the dangers of running into the animals there and the powerful monsters are too great for an unprepared warrior to go through. Temporum is Latin for "Season". Vocatus Marsh: the wetlands of Aeternalis, it is said these marshes were created as one of Aeternalis's gods dumped his cup of wine into the southern area of the land one drunken night. To this day, it is responsible for most of Aeternalis's alchohol. Vocatus is Latin for 'Alcohol". Main Story Enemies Sneekers: Black creatures with long claws. Can be found with varying power through Aeternalis. Common. Category:Terms